inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tenma089
Pages Seriously stop. Stop adding false categories and remove them again. This is your first warning. Also, it isn't nice to remove my message's. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Problems STOP doing any of your edits as they are unecessary. Also, listen to Lordranged7 and any other admin's messages. Angelo Cabrini (talk) 21:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) All right then. I won't do any unecessary edit. Tenma089 (talk) 21:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You're still doing it, it's annoying RBxx (talk) 23:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Spam and vandalism Next time you find an article that needs to be deleted, instead of clearing the page, add the template at the top of the page, and an admin will take care of it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:47, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Great thanks! I'll add you now, my code is 1332-8746-6229 if you havent got it. I'll add you to the community page when you have joined our community on Mario Kart 7! If you want our community code for it, its: 16-3638-3781-4047. ' [[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123']][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| '''FireTornado']] 17:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC)' Now you've joined, could you please tell me the following: Character you are when you play (including Mii):? Most Favourite Kart: Most Favourite Course: Times you are online or most of the times you are online: Thanks in advance~ ' [[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123']][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| FireTornado]] 18:17, November 25, 2012 (UTC)' FC '''Thanks Tenma.' Don't worry I won't say your name and thanks for adding me now I'm gonna join the room so me, you and Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 can all play against each other!!!!!!!! ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 17:54, November 25, 2012 (UTC)' 3D Code I add you ~ ^^ But please don't call me by my name ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devile Burst 18:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart 7 Hi, I am re-designing the page Mario Kart 7 Community for GouenjiShuuya'123, so can you please tell me which colour would you like. I saw the colour you used, but it is too bright can i use darker verion of it? DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard '14:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Hope you have a good year!! Beta22 (talk) 23:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! 'Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:56, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey Tenma! Long time no see! I haven't seen you on much lately, are you okay? Anyway I was thinking one day we should play MK7 together like before (if you want to) you name the time and i'll be there :) See ya! Beta22 Athena Assault 17:35, March 14, 2013 (UTC) It's good to hear you're all right! It's too bad that school work always gets in the way. Anyway good luck with any remaining exams you have left :D Talk to you soon! (By the way, sorry for late reply) Beta22 Athena Assault 20:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello my Friend Hi Tenma!!!! Nathan Swift (talk) 13:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Please , let me the video of Kyoubou Head , it's the hissatsu of my favorite player , Thanks you very much ! Are you serious ? Can you stop change my video please ! I put before you! So, next time you come before!